robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysmic Variabot
Cataclysmic Variabot (known as C.V. in Extreme Series 2) was a two-wheel driven box-shaped robot that competed in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. The robot was a purple box with two casters at the rear and an interchangeable axe, spike, flipper and circular saw weapons within the central bay. The original was darker, wider and not as tall as its successor. Both had strong armour but poor speed. It also greatly resembled Oblivion 2, despite it being a bit taller than Team Trinity's machine. Cataclysmic Variabot never fought in the main series of Robot Wars, having failed to qualify for the Fifth Wars, despite beating Toe Cutter 2 in a qualifying battle. The team also entered A.M.C.V., a featherweight version of Cataclysmic Variabot, in the Featherweight Championship of Extreme Series 2, going out in the heats. Robot History Extreme 1 Catacltysmic Variabot's only battle of Robot Wars Extreme 1 was a Mayhem Qualifier for the second annihilator where they were up against the favourites to win, X-Terminator, and Panzer Wraith. Cataclysmic Variabot was continually picked on by X-Terminator, it was axed and shoved around by the previous Semi-Finalist with Panzer Wraith unable to get in on the action. Cataclysmic Variabot went into Shunt's CPZ thanks to a shove from X-Terminator, then both machines with axes brought Cataclysmic Variabot out of the CPZ whilst axing away at it. The robot became immobilised, and it was counted out by Refbot, it was eliminated, along with Panzer Wraith, who was later pitted by X-Terminator. Extreme 2 Cataclysmic Variabot, renamed C.V. for Extreme Series 2, represented the Open University for the University Challenge. In the first round, it went up against Infernal Contraption and favourites to win the competition, Behemoth. After just a few seconds of fighting, the much more agile Behemoth attacked C.V. side on and swiftly flipped it over onto its back. C.V. appeared to be unable to right itself, due to the axe not being powerful enough. Fortunately for C.V., Behemoth sportingly righted the struggling machine, bu persisted in its attack and slammed C.V. into an unoccupied CPZ. Behemoth then gave C.V. the opportunity to get out of the CPZ, but then suddenly Behemoth itself broke down straight afterwards, Behemoth was then counted out and held over the flame pit by Sir Killalot. This allowed C.V. to go through to the second round along with Infernal Contraption. C.V. then faced the crushing beak of Tiberius 3 in the Semi-Final round, it never got its axe weapon into good use in on Tiberius 3 despite hitting it a few times and getting a grip of the Razer-like machine at one stage with Tiberius 3 bearing its beak down on C.V.s shell. As Tiberius 3 then sank its jaw into C.V.'s shell, it opened the pit release button and then pushed the down on power C.V. down the pit, eliminating the Open University from the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Circular Saws